Perculators
About Us We are a very active guild with at least 10-30 members on at all times. We also currently have three guild houses as well as a paddock in bonta. Guild hunts and dungeon runs are going on at all times and are usually restricted to only guild members. Guild Members We have over 20-25 lvl 100+ players who are very active and willing to help other fellow guildies. There are also many who are on their way to lvl 100 and can join any of the guild xp hunts if they wish not to lvl alone. We have to set the minimum lvl at 70 because it is much more fun to hang out with experienced players. It also keeps the average guild lvl up (which increases everyday since our guildies lvl so fast ^^), help with perc defense, and prevent spies from other guilds. Guild Chat Guild chat is always in english. People often talk so much in the guild chat that some of us are forced to turn it off during fights to decrease the lag. ^^ However, try not to do this because you will not see the messages that notify you of perc attacks and you will also not be able to see the invites for the hunts and dungeons that are going on. Use common courtesy and please do not spam or speak in caps. If you ask politely, we would all try to help you in any way we can. We are all very friendly so do not fear talking in the guild chat. :) Random comments, rants, all make it more lively. Ranks & XP Donations All guild members are required to give 5% of their xp. (This isn't much. People who have been in the guild for more than 5 months have only donated 300k xp.) Lvls 90-99 are exempted from this as an encouragement for them to reach lvl 100 faster. Ranks are ordered by lvl and how active they are. After lvl 100, you may choose your ranking and ask for more rights. The xp will go down to 0% during holidays and special occasions. For example, Christmas and New Years. We cannot do this too often though because...Dofus apparently doesn't have one single button to press to change all the guild members' xp. Guild Houses House #1 (Sufokia). This contains a guild chest that any guildy can access. You may take what you need but we greatly appreciate if you can donate something of your own as well. House #2 (Ares's House in Sufokia). The chest in this house is secured with a password. If we think that you have stayed in the guild long enough and have earned our respect, we may give you the code for the chest. The chest contains over 2000 bonta and recall potions as well as almost 1k guild house potions. Bread, energy potions, paddock potions, and Brak potions are also available. Dungeon keys and somewhat expensive resources are also stored here. We would also greatly appreciate donations of resources needed for alchemy or scrolling. (Rice, blop pieces and flowers, home potions, and bulbs dropped from the beach at Otomai, will all help us keep the potion supply up.) This house may be used as transportation to and from Otomai Island without having to pay for the zaap. Just go one left and talk to the npc (The npc that you had to do the Otomai Quest for.) Go one more left and you will enter Jelly Peninsula. There is also an imp transport 1 down from here. House #3 (Canopy Village on Otomai). Since this house is owned by a guildy, you must ask him for permission to use the chest. This house is mainly used for transportation because we often, as a guild, go on xp hunts on the tree at Otomai Island. Just use a guild house potion, travel several maps down from this house, and you will reach Tree Keeholo Foliage. Guild Paddock(s) We only have one 5 slot paddock at the moment and are planning to save up to buy a larger one. Unless you are a breeder or know how to breed mounts, you do not need to use the paddock. If you wish to make your mount rideable or breed it with another mount, just give it to the breeder in our guild for several days and it will be ready. This is the system at the moment since our paddock is not big enough for everyone to use. Only several officers in the guild have the right to manage other's mounts. Perceptors We can place up to 12 percs and they usually last for more than a day. Percs may be placed either for items or to collect xp for the guild. The new updates have made it easier for the person who have placed a perc to have the chance to collect from his or her own perc. If not, the guildy who have collected from the perc will most likely have placed the items that he or she doesn't need in one of the guild houses in Sufokia. If they aren't there, just politely ask the guildy who had collected the perc for the items. Just a reminder. Only two people may defend percs that are placed in dungeons so if you see higher lvls on who can also defend, let them defend so that the perc has a higher chance to live. Otherwise, everybody are greatly encouraged to participate in perc defense. The more people who defend, the better reputation we'll have. :) However, we'll understand if you are in aggro territory, such as on your way to koolich or cawwot dung, and do not wish to take the chance of losing and having to go through the journey again. Requirements to join Active p2p players with a minimum lvl of 70+. No guild hoppers or alts. 1k amount of xp must be given before you are ranked and given rights. This is just a measure to prevent people who join just to use our percs or invite others without consulting the rest of us first. Once you join, introduce yourselves in guild chat. The more you talk, the faster we'll get to know you. :) We are in desperate need of pandas, srams, and enutrofs. D= Sacs, enis, sadis, and many others are also welcome. PM the following for an invite. ^^ Lorthan, Gwolk, OnLyHoPe, Xenus, Tyrak. A list of dungeon runs that we, as a guild, have done before Treechnid Dungeon, Canidae Dungeon, Koolich Dungeon, All the four dungeons on Otomai Island. (The last two will need some planning.), White Rat (Bonta) Rat Dungeon, Wabbit Dungeon x3 and Cawwot Dung, Jelly Dimension, Dragon Pig Dungeon, Moon, Soft Oak Dungeon, Black Rat Dungeon, Pandikaze Dungeon. The harder these dungeons are, the more priority we'll give to the higher lvls when recruiting. We encourage the lower lvls to join in on one of the guild xp hunts and lvl up so that they can join us in these dungeons. This make the dungeon runs much more faster and enjoyable. It also decreases the chance of dying. ^^ Dungeons that we are planning to do Spincter Cell, Skeunk. We are always up for new suggestions Drop Hunts and Souls Since the majority of our members are Bonta, it follows that most the souls are in Bonta. If you are in need of a drop, many of us are willing to drop whatever we are doing and come help you. Simply just tell us beforehand what we can keep and what you wish to collect. Many of us have a pp of 200+. However, there is a rule (to keep it fair ^^). The person with the best drop(s) from a soul will have to pay for the soul stone. XP Hunts (They are listed from High to Low lvls) Ghosts and/or Foxes, Otomai Island (Great xp but high lvls have priority since these fights are difficult), Poachers and Kitsous, Plain Cracklers and Kanis, Bonta/Amakna Cemetery, Dopple. Screenshots (coming soon) I will love it if some fellow guildies post here. :) Category: Guild Category: Rosal Guilds Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds